Warm
by 1wayoranother
Summary: Reyna finds herself thinking about someone


**Hi! This is a Leyna fanfic inspired in a fanart.**

**Note: English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes**

* * *

She stood on one of the hills that gave her a breathtaking view of all Camp Jupiter. The wind was flowing slowly, and it carried the smell of flowers and dirt. New Rome was still pretty damaged, but it seemed better than that time when the Argo II attacked. Much better, Reyna thought with a relieved sigh.  
It had been two months since the seven succeded in the battle with Gaea. The Doors of Death were closed and demigods could breathe again. Fortunately, the seven were able to explain things to the angry romans before they went to attack Camp Half-Blood. The first to object in the matter was Octavian -obviously- but the majority of the people had accepted that Gaea was the one to blame for the attack. Octavian's red face gave Reyna a great pleasure.  
Now the two camps lived in peace, and in companionship. Greeks could ask Romans for help when they needed it and viceversa. There were a few days in which both camps would have dinner and games together (some times in San Francisco, some times in Long Island), to honor the seven, although they didn't want to feel that they were honored.  
Reyna was still praetor, and Jason was as well. Percy had left his place when the war was over saying that he was needed in Camp Half-Blood.  
"And, anyway, Jason was here before me" He said when it was time to go back.  
Jason and Piper were still boyfriend and girlfriend, that didn't change. Did it pained her? Yes, but Jason was happy. Every weekend he would visit Piper in CHB and, some times, she would come here. There were only little hellos and goodbyes between both of the girls, not because of hate, but awkwardness. When they were together, Reyna prefered to go practice with the new campers, or take long walks through the whole camp. Slowly, very slowly, she began to miss Jason a little less every day.  
"Oh, hi, I didn't know you were here" A well known voice said, drawing her out of her mind.  
She turned and saw the boy. He was slender as always, his brown skin almost shining in the sunlight. He had a hand rubbing his dark hair, and the other one looped in his toolbelt. He had a wary look.  
She smiled. "It's okay, Leo"  
"Are you sure? Cause I could go…"  
"Seriously" She interrupted, looking at him.  
"m'kay" He murmured, getting to stand near her.  
Even when his home was the Greek camp, it wasnt weird to see Leo wandering around Camp Jupiter. Since the returning, he had insisted in staying here to help with the reconstruction of New Rome or, how he called it, New New Rome. He felt guilty, since he had been the one to lead the attack to the city, even if it wasn't really him. He helped with the buildings, but his fort were the machines, he was a magician in that topic, and, Reyna had to admit it, she was still amazed with his skills.  
The first time he stayed here, he was irritating. Always singing or laughing to hard when he was doing his job, speaking to himself, she couldn't wait for the day when the city was finished and he would go back to his place. He did calm down a little bit when one day he was singing some song in spanish that included the thumping of his fists on the table and Reyna said that if he didn't shut up she would personally drown him in the Little Tiber.  
Every thing was better after that, well at least until he said she could come to see his work, so she would approve it for the city. His work place was in a big bunker that was set next to the Senate House. They were alone, and he showed her some artefact he had created that would improve…something. She didn't even remembered what. She only remembered that when he talked about his work, he frogot about everything else. Everything he said, he said it with so much enthusiasm, and it was when se looked into his dark eyes that she saw passion. The same passion that she surely showed when she did her work as a preator. She had stared, not at the artefact, but at the boy. The only moment she stopped looking at him was when he started to modify something with fire. His fire, the one that he could create. She stared at the flame that covered his hand, expecting to hear him scream in pain or the bunker to explode, but nothing of those things happened. When Reyna went out of the bunker, she left with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she had felt only one time, when Jason became preator. A feeling of pure amazement and…hope.  
Slowly, Reyna began to go to the bunker more often, with the excuse that she would like to be more part of the reconstruction of the city. As the days passed, she began to collect little details, not of the work (wich was still breathtaking), but of Leo. She noticed that he smiled unconsciously when he worked, she noticed that when his hands were doing nothing he tended to move his fingers very fast, she noticed the little frown he made when something didn't go quite as expected, and she noticed that when he got very exited for something she would smiled two, and he would look at her, and she would hide it.  
Now he was next to her, almost touching and she could feel his scent. He smelled of metal and warm. She didn't know how she got to warm, but it was like that smell, when someone stays too long under the sun and when you smelled their skin it would be like the sun had left a pleasing burned scent. Leo smelled like that, but everytime, even when it rained.  
"It's rising again" He said, looking down at the city.  
She shuddered. "Yes, I hope the people rise as well"  
She knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Leo looked pained and put his head down.  
"Oh, Leo, I didn't mean…"  
"It's okay" He said sadly "It was my fault"  
"No it wasn't!" She insisted "It wasn't you, it was Gaea"  
She searched for his eyes and he held them. "Thank you" he whispered "I don't deserve that"  
"Yes you do" she said walking to one of the rocks on the hill. It was low enough to sit in it. She did. "What you did for the city these last weeks, it…it was amazing, Leo. And the people weren't motivated until you came. I mean, they did hate you a little bit at the begining, but you showed them that that city wasn't lost. That nothing was lost" she whispered at the end.  
"Well, you did that as well" He said "I saw how they look at you, they believe in you, Reyna"  
"Sometimes I think they believe in me too much" She laughed without humor.  
"And they do well" Said Leo, seating besides her. "You say that I gave them hope, but I think they already had it" He lifted her chin with his hand and then took it away very quickly. "I just gave them some gadgets" And then he smiled.  
She looked into his eyes and said a single word. "Me"  
"What?" He asked, his face the mask of confusion.  
"You gave me hope" She whispered.  
They were so close now. The only person who Reyna had been this close was Jason, but this time, Jason wasn't in her mind, at all.  
Leo, his confusion now away, lifted his hand and cupped her face. He licked his lips before speaking, clearly nervous.  
"Can I maybe kiss you?" He asked, his voice soft.  
Reyna didn't answered, she only went a little forward, allowing Leo to close the distance and inmerse themselves in a slow and soft kiss.


End file.
